A Soul Returning From Hell
by Floric1434
Summary: Inazuma Japan succesfully defeated Dark Angel. Sain was about to capture Desuta but the demon shocked everyone by kidnapping Haruna and disappeared into Hell along with her and his team, never appearing for many years. Kidou and Gouenji were devastated.
1. Prologue

Flo: YOSHA! My inner voice kept on screaming: WRITE IT YOU IDIOT! And so here it is… A new story XP

IE Cast: O.O WTF IS WRONG WITH THE TITLE? !

Flo: What? You don't like it? (evil smile)

IE Cast: NOT ONE SINGLE BIT!

Flo: Whatever, anyways I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO! I only own this story. And for further info, THIS IS A GOUENJI X HARUNA CONTINOUS FIC GOT IT? ! And I DIDN'T re-watch the episode so don't complain about the differences!

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Everyone knew that Gouenji and Haruna were hooked. Even Kidou, the supposed-to-be over-protective brother, knew about it. But he didn't want to stick his nose into his sister's business and so decided to let the two be. Heck, he was even happy for them.

When there wasn't any practice, the couple would go on a date somewhere in Liocott. One could say that they were a really happy couple.

That is, until the fiasco with the legendary angels and demons of Liocott Island…

"Haruna!" Kidou shouted as he ran to his little sister. Desuta scowled and kicked a nearby soccer ball at him, making Kidou fall onto his back. "You humans just stay out of this!" He shouted.

"Onii-chan!" Haruna shouted to her brother as she tried to get free from Desuta's grip. "Shuuya-kun!" She was crying. Gouenji was lying on the ground. He had received more than just a mere soccer ball; Desuta had literally kicked his guts when he had tried to punch him.

"Tch… Haruna…" Gouenji tried standing up but dropped back to the ground from pain. Desuta smirked, made Haruna look into his eyes and put her under a spell, making her unconscious. "You're pretty cute; too bad we have to sacrifice you for our demon lord." His face reflected what one could call, evilness.

And with that, he disappeared with Haruna.

"HARUNA!" Kidou and Gouenji shouted at the same time. The rest of Inazuma Japan and a few other players from other teams were still in awe and shock. Sain had taken away Rika while Desuta disappeared with Haruna. A real angel and demon had appeared right before their eyes.

"Come on everyone! We have to save them!" Endou shouted as he helped Gouenji stand up while Kazemaru helped Kidou.

"Wait, Endou-kun!" Natsumi stopped Endou. Endou turned around at her and gave a reassuring smile. "We'll be fine! You girls stay here until Coach Kudou and Coach Hibiki comes back!" He said as he, Inazuma Japan, Mark, Dylan, Therese, Fideo and Edgar ran quickly to the mountain where the angels and demons were claimed to be.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Sain turned around to Desuta, who was frowning and scowling at the same time. "As part of my job, I will now capture you demons!" Sain felt thankful to Endou and the others, who had saved him and the Messengers of the Sky from the spell that made them evil and now he had a chance to finally seal Hell Army Z forever.

"Wait, Sain!" Endou shouted and placed a hand on Sain's shoulder. "What the-? ! Don't disturb me-" but Sain was cut off by the sound of something moving. He looked back at Hell Army Z and gasped in shock. "Wait! Where do you think you're going? !" The walls were closing, indicating that Hell Army Z were about to go back to their home, Hell.

Desuta smirked evilly. "Just wait and see, in another 1000 years the Demon Lord shall awaken!" The walls were near to close shut. His eyes suddenly lit up in interest. Desuta sprinted forward towards Haruna, who was in Gouenji's arms. In a split second, he had taken Haruna from Gouenji and was back to the other side with the rest of Hell Army Z!

Sain held a face that said shocked and horror. "Desuta! What do you think you're doing? !" He shouted. The rest of the Messengers of the Sky looked equally shocked. "Haruna!" Gouenji and Kidou shouted. Both of them ran towards the closing walls but they were too late. The walls closed altogether, never opening for another 1000 years. They heard the faint shouts of the 13-year-old girl.

"Sain! What did Desuta just do? !" Endou asked the angel. How slow was Endou anyways?

"He's crazy! That Desuta… Why would he…" Saind was gritting his teeth. "Desuta has gone too far!"

"Cant' we do anything? !" Kidou shouted at the angel. Gouenji was on his knees, he was ready to scream in desperation. Desuta had taken Haruna to Hell! What was he gonna do? !

Guel stepped forward. "I'm afraid there is nothing any of us could do." She explained. "The girl was taken to Hell so she won't die. Yes, if Desuta was planning on sacrificing her soul she would die but that would be in another 1000 years."

"Is that eve possible?" Kazemaru, who was the first to recover from the shock than the others, asked next. Guel looked at Winel solemnly, as if she wanted him to continue.

Winel spoke up. "I believe it is. The girl had a strong soul. If she was taken to Hell or Heaven and live there, she'll continue to live and grow but never die. In short, any human who lives in either place will be immortal."

"But unfortunately," Sain looked up and glares at nothing. "Humans could only live up to 100 years or so, am I not right?"

Fideo quickly came up with a conclusion. "So if she ever returns to the human world after 1000 years, she'll…" He gulped. "Turn into dust?" His eyes were wide.

The Messengers of the Sky averted their gazes somewhere else and said nothing because it was the truth. Kidou lost all of his energy and dropped to his knees. His efforts of saving Haruna had turned into dust itself. "Why…?" Tears filled up his goggles.

Gouenji clenched his fists. Tears were streaming down his face. He lost it and screamed.

"HARUNA! ! !"

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

3 years have passed since Haruna was taken to Hell. Kidou and Gouenji had a really hard time continuing their lives since they decided to carry the burden and blamed themselves for Haruna's loss. But thanks to the others, saying that Haruna wouldn't like to see them like this and she would have wanted them to be happy, both of them were still alive to enjoy high school.

Most of them went to Inazuma High while the others like Fubuki, Ichinose and Domon continued their studies elsewhere.

Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuka, Endou, Gouenji, Kidou and Kazemaru had changed, from their looks to their hobbies and interests. But all of them sill had something related to soccer. After they won the FFI 3 years ago, they had won the next two years in a row.

Another development is, since two years ago, Gouenji had started dating Natsumi since she was the one who had helped him the most when he was thinking of suicide or Haruna. The girl would slap him really hard and tell him not to give up on life and Haruna would have wanted him to continue his. Of course, love bloomed between them. Natsumi, also the Queen Bee of Inazuma High, and Gouenji, the hottest teen boy in town, were out in no time. News about them spread like wildfire. People often called them the perfect couple.

So in short, everyone had moved on and accepted Haruna's 'death' – although knowing she was still alive somewhere in Hell. They just never thought that there was still so much more drama left for them to encounter…

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: (sigh) Me and my crazy ideas… Well here's the prologue! XD

Haruna: … I WAS TAKEN TO HELL? !

Gouenji and Kidou: (chases Flo with rifles) YOU BITCH!

Flo: (runs away) KYAAA! SOMEBODY SAVE ME OR ELSE YOU GUYS WON'T BE ABLE TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN THIS STORY! KYAAAA!

Rest of IE Cast: (sweat drop) Review please? O.O


	2. Chapter 1 I: High School

Flo: The first chapter! I wonder what'll happen…

Yuu: Beats me, it's your brain. Besides, I thought you already laughed your guts out?

Flo: I did but that was because I figured on how to continue this story but it still doesn't have an ending (emo corner)

IE Cast: (sweat drop) A Soul Returning From Hell belongs to Flo not Yuu or Level-5. But it's characters are owned by Level-5. Yuu? He doesn't own anything in here.

Yuu: =.="

**.::A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 1 Part 1::.**

Inazuma High is nothing like the other schools in Japan. They don't have a uniform meaning students get to wear anything they like to school. There the jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, Goths and emos. Basically, it's like a normal high school in America. Well, its creator _is _a guy called Mark Hampthon. The only thing that's a little different from the schools in America is that it has a special clique, the soccer club clique.

This clique mainly consists of our favourite Inazuma Japan soccer players and managers that went to this high school. And like in any other school, they also have a popularity rank.

For the girls:

1 – Natsumi Raimon a.k.a Queen Bee

2 – Aki Kino a.k.a Boy Magnet

3 – Fuyuka Kudou a.k.a School Star

These three are also known as BFFs. For the boys:

1 – Shuuya Gouenji a.k.a Prom King

2 – Ichirouta Kazemaru a.k.a Heart Breaker

3 – Yuuto Kidou a.k.a Casanova Romeo

4 – Mamoru Endou a.k.a Soccer Freak

One could say they were the 3 or 4 top students in school even though they were all second year students in high school. Plus, they have their nicknames for a reason.

Natsumi entered the school's main building as class 2-A was in that building. She was immediately greeted by her fangirls/loyal followers. Not to be mean or anything but she prefers calling them… NatsumiWannabes as they'd always do everything she does.

There was one time where she was late for school and had totally forgotten about her bed hair. Aki was the first to mention about it since their lockers were next to each other so Natsumi immediately brushed her hair using a spare comb she had left in her locker.

But before third hour was even over, almost all the NatsumiWannabes had bed hair. How they had done it was a miracle. Everyone in the soccer clique had laughed about it during lunch. And since Natsumi had combed her hair before class even started, they weren't that shock to see all the girls who had bed hair tried to comb their hair back to its original state.

"Natsumi-sama! Good morning!" a few of the NatsumiWannabes said excitedly. They were sure they were the first people to greet the all-popular Queen Bee.

Natsumi was wearing a dark purple turtle-neck with one sleeve long and the other cut-off. She had on a dark blue tight skirt with knee-length boots. Her hair – now longer than it was 3 years ago – was tied in a really high ponytail. The girl smiled sweetly, melting the hearts of the nerds nearby that had a crush on her.

"Good morning to you too!" She said and walked to her locker, where Fuyuka and Aki were chatting happily. Fuyuka's locker was on the left, the middle was Natsumi's and the right was Aki's. The two girls were so absorbed in their chat, they hadn't even notice Natsumi coming.

"Hey, girls! So what's up?" The red-haired girl greeted her two best friends. Aki and Fuyuka stopped talking, turned their heads around and waved at Natsumi.

Aki's hair was a little longer. She had it tied into two low twin-tails. Her choice of clothing for today was a pair of season jeans and a black blouse with dark green polka dots scattered around it. She was wearing her lucky ankle-straps that were white in colour. No wonder she got the title 'Boy Magnet'.

As the school's talented 'School Star', Fuyuka was wearing a blue T-shirt that was way bigger than her original clothes size and a frilly short skirt that rustle every time she moves. She had on her Prada ankle-length high heel boots that was a birthday gift from Touko and loose light pink socks. Her hairthat reached past her knees was tied in a side ponytail.

"Good morning, Natsumi-chan," Fuyuka, who was no longer the shy girl from 3 years ago, said first. "We've got some news." Aki said next and smiled mysteriously.

"What news?" Natsumi opened her locker and placed her big leather handbag in it. She reached for her French book since it was her first subject for the day. At the corner of her eye, something black moving caught her attention. "Hm?" She turned her head to the side. There was a girl clad in all black and long waist-length purplish-blue hair that was putting away some books in a locker. There was nothing special about the girl, probably from the emo clique but why did Natsumi had a bad feeling about the girl? She shook her head and turned back to her locker.

"There are a few new students today." Fuyuka said as she took out her Biology book. Despite being the school's greatest dancer and actress, she doesn't plan on being any of the two. She's more interested in medical stuff.

"And am I sort of related to those new students?" Natsumi asked and closed her locker door.

"Sure damn Hell you are." A feminine voice said from behind. Natsumi blinked and turned around to see Touko grinning and Fubuki waving at her.

"Touko? Fubuki-kun?" Natsumi said in disbelief.

"Yo!" Touko greeted. "Long time no see." Fubuki said next.

"Wait, _you _guys are the new students?" Natsumi asked. Touko and Fubuki nodded. "Both of us are in the student transfer programme for a year." They both said in sync.

"I never thought I'd ever see you two in Inazuma H." Another deep rough voice said. Gouenji was suddenly next to Natsumi. Where had he came from, nobody saw. The striker gave Natsumi a slight peck on the lips. "Morning, love."

Natsumi blushed slight red. Touko, Fubuki, Aki and Fuyuka laughed. "Get a room!" Fubuki exclaimed to Gouenji and Natsumi. "Maybe we will." Gouenji smirked and winked at Natsumi. The girl blushed even redder and pinched Gouenji's arm. "Get those dirty thoughts out of your head, Gouenji Shuuya!"

Just then, a girl ran past them. She was sobbing. "I hate you Kazemaru-senpai!" She exclaimed to anybody who was behind her. Fubuki and Touko looked confused but to Aki, Fuyuka, Natsumi and Gouenji, it was like a daily routine to see a girl running and crying. Hey, maybe it was.

Kazemaru appeared from the corner of the hallway. He was holding his red cheek. "A girl sure can slap…" He commented as he made his way to the others. "Hey, guy-… Student transfer programme?" Kazemaru asked when he saw Touko and Fubuki. Sure, he had heard about new students coming to Inazuma H. earlier that week but he didn't think it was his ex-teammates!

Touko narrowed her bright blue eyes at Kazemaru. "I don't care about myself. What happened to you?" She asked. Fubuki nodded in agreement. Kazemaru sighed and flipped his really long hair – a habit he had somehow obtained. "Nothing special. Just another confession…"

Touko and Fubuki raised their eyebrows. "Nothing _special_? Just _another _confession?" They repeated. Kazemaru shrugged.

"Hey, he bears the name 'Heart Breaker' for a reason," Aki said and smiled. Fuyuka, Natsumi and Gouenji laughed. "That was _so _not funny!" Kazemaru said in annoyance.

"So Mr. _Heart Breaker, _how many hearts have you broken this month?" Gouenji asked sarcastically. He just loves to annoy Kazemaru – and Natsumi in that order. The teal-net on the other hand looked like he was ready to blow. "Gggrrr… If you really want an answer, then its 37!" The teal-haired boy said. He just couldn't get it. How the Hell did he became popular was a total mystery to him.

Touko's jaw dropped while Fubuki looked like it was something he had hears every single day. In fact, he was even smirking. "That's all? Only 37?" He said in a low voice.

"What do you mean 'That's all?' huh?" Kazemaru turned around to face Fubuki.

"_My _monthly dose of confessions usually piles up until the number 45," Fubuki said with a smirk. "And I expected more from you, Kazemaru-kun,"

This time it was the others turn to gawk at Fubuki. "And half of them weren't even from my old school." He added. Kazemaru felt defeated. His status as the second most popular boy in school was at stake. Wait, why did he care about that now? But still, Kazemaru felt threatened.

"OI! MINNA!" Endou Mamoru the Soccer Freak shouted from afar. He was waving his hand up and down. It was either he was excited to see his ex-teammates Touko and Fubuki or there was something else.

"Endou's being quite loud in the morning today…" Kazemaru commented and ignored Fubuki's I've-Won smirk. They all turned their heads around to the brunette, who looked as excited as ever. Once Endou arrived at them, he was still grinning and… looked a little childish.

"Endou-kun…" Aki sweat dropped while Fuyuka giggled. Endou Mamoru was holding a soccer ball in one hand. The other was on his chest. It looked like he had just finished in a cross-country race. "Guess who's transferring here today!" Endou beamed.

"Uumm us?" Touko and Fubuki said in the same time. Endou looked at them and then to the others. "Woah… You guys too?" His eyes were wide. Both Touko and Fubuki nodded.

"Wow, it seems like Inazuma High sure are packing up." A voice commented and everybody turned around. They didn't expect to see the all famous Fideo Aldena there smiling and waving at them!

**.::End of Chapter 1 Part 1::.**

Flo: There! I've started cutting chapters into parts!

IE Cast: Why?

Flo: BECAUSE THEY'RE TOO LONG! OAO! ! So, PLEASE REVIEW FOR PART 2 EVERYONE! ! ! XXXDDD


	3. Chapter 1 II: Return

Flo: I'm gonna type this as if I'm a crazy girl XD

IE Cast: oAo NOO! WE'VE READ YOUR MIND! CRAZY GIRL WITH CRAZY PLOT FOR 'A Soul Returning From Hell' !

Flo: Usshisshisshisshisshisshi! X3

Kogure: Can't you get another laugh? -.-

Flo: XP READING… YAROU ZE! XD

**.::A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 1 Part 2::.**

"FIDIO? !"

"NO WAY…!"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE? !"

The group shouted, most of them had their own shocked screams. Endou, on the other hand, ran up to Fidio with a big grin. "Fidio! I was just about to tell them you've been transferred here!" Endou and Fidio high-fived like they were long lost brothers.

Fidio grinned back and looked towards the group. Touko gapped while Kazemaru… fumed.

_A-ANOTHER RIVAL? ! Wait… WHY AM I CARING? !_

Fubuki forced a smile, but now with _two _competitors in hand; it was going to be tough being the most loved boy in high school.

Not that Gouenji had to worry about his title as number one hottie being taken.

He'll forever be number one in any girl's hearts thanks to his cool _and _hot personality.

Especially Natsumi's heart.

Fidio and Endou walked back to the others. "I got a scholarship here. So I thought, 'What the heck! I might be able to meet with Inazuma Japan again!' and I've been proved right." Fidio smiled.

A few girls in the background screamed and Kazemaru, along with Fubuki, tried hard not to glare at Italian pretty boy. He was only in this school for a measly one hour and Fidio has already gotten death warrants from The Hurricane pair.

Like Kazemaru and Fubuki didn't get one from Fidio either.

Touko seemed to notice The Hurricane pair and Italian newbie's very, _very _dangerous aura and coward herself behind Aki and Fuyuka. The two girls sweat dropped at Touko and then, too decided to leave the three boys who were craving for fame and love alone.

Without alert from the Gods, a group of girls literally _screamed _when a familiar figure walked towards the small group of ex-soccer players and ex-managers.

The Casanova Romeo aka Inazuma Japan's ex-ace game strategist, Yuuto Kidou,_ strode_ towards the small group with complete grace, his hands in his pockets. His fangirls all stood in line, as if guiding his way towards his desired destination. Each holding something related to him. Either a flag with his face or a poster of him, it was… _a very painful sight to Kazemaru, Fubuki and Fidio._

Kidou had lost his goggles and decided to remove his ponytail too, making him look like an older version of Demonio Strada, his look-alike. His falcon-like eyes shot through any girl's heart.

"Hey, I see you've known about the transfer students today." Kidou greeted and a half smile appeared on his face.

More girls screamed in the distance and the sounds of cameras flashing were heard.

Each shot taken felt like a knife had been stabbed into Kazemaru, Fubuki and Fidio's backs. Aki, Touko and Fuyuka, fearing the four even more now, backed away.

Gouenji sighed and kept Natsumi close to him. He took her by her forearms and drew her closer to his chest. Blood boiled in Natsumi's cheeks.

Endou noticed that there was something wrong with his four friends but decided to let it go when he heard the first bell ring.

"Come on guys! Classes are starting!" Endou said all piped up and dragged Fidio along with him. "I've checked your schedule. Maths. Same as me! Let's go!" Fidio nodded in reply.

Everybody would think the war for fame would have stopped but no. It just got worse.

Along the way Endou dragged Fidio, girls screamed and squealed when they saw the new cute hottie in school. Kidou, Kazemaru and Fubuki, who were unfortunately sharing the same class learning History together, followed behind Endou and Fidio as their classes were just next to each other. They each shot glances at each other and Fidio, who was winking at every girl he could make eye contact with. And every girl immediately had Jell-O for legs.

"_What a cutie!"_

"_I hear he's from England… Wait, or was it France?"_

The trio heard a few girls whisper and shouted in their heads 'HE'S ITALIAN GODDAMNIT!'

Gouenji pecked a 'See ya later' kiss at Natsumi's cheek and walked off. "See ya in Bio!" He said before disappearing into the crowds of students. Natsumi smiled and walked off too, along with Touko since she figured out that the prime minister's daughter was taking French too. Aki and Fuyuka took a staircase to the second floor and waved. Natsumi and Touko waved back.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Students rushed in the cafeteria and went to their respective tables. Natsumi was already there, along with Gouenji who has his arm coiled around her waist like a snake. It was clear that Natsumi didn't enjoy it since she couldn't stop blushing and pocking Gouenji's hand using her fork.

Gouenji only laughed since he thought that Natsumi's red face was beyond cute.

"You should blush more babe."

"No. Way." Natsumi protested.

Aki and Fuyuka were both busy going through a fashion magazine when, without alert from anybody, the drama club dragged Fuyuka right out of table 5 and to their table, table number 4. From the looks on their faces, it was clear they wanted Fuyuka to take the leading act for the new play they had in mind. Touko finished her orange juice and joined Aki even though she wasn't really fond of fashion. Touko couldn't talk to Natsumi since she's _busy _with a certain platinum-haired husky.

Kidou had been lost. Nobody found him.

No, he wasn't murdered by Kazemaru, Fubuki or Fidio. He was just stuck in between Geography class and the cafeteria since a mob of fangirls was waiting for _him,_ _Kazemaru, Fubuki and Fidio._

That was why the four of them were now forced to eat a bento together on a hidden staircase.

_Being loved so much… can sometimes sucks._

Endou was eating with some guys from the basketball club and baseball club since they had been so nice to invite him over. And Endou didn't really care who he was eating with. As long as it weren't the nerds.

Speaking of the nerds, each nerd on table 1 were busy reading and eating at the same time.

Table 2 held the jocks, the table where Endou was at.

Table 3 were the Goths/emo's part of the cafeteria. Each ate their lunch in complete and utter silence _and darkness_.

The drama club sat at table 4, where Fuyuka was at. She looked troubled and was practically hoping that lunch would end sooner than she had expected.

Table 5 was the table where Natsumi and the others usually hang out.

Table 6 was the noisiest, with cheer screams from the cheerleaders.

The seventh table held nobody more than just normal students. Or as most cliques preferred calling this clique, The Clique-Less clique.

Eight held comic geeks.

And the ninth table where all the NatsumiWannabes sat. They all looked _exactly like Natsumi_. Though, _none of them _could ever beat Natsumi's beauty. But they still tried.

Natsumi was finally able to enjoy her lunch when Goueni finally gave up and started on his tuna sandwich. It was then, did she remember something important.

_Her birthday was just in two weeks time._

Natsumi smiled to herself and took out two pink-coloured envelopes with white lacing out of her big leather designer handbag. She laid them on the table and slid the two envelopes across the table to Aki and Touko.

The two girls looked shocked and each took one. When they opened the envelopes, taking out the invitation and reading them, they smiled in happiness. "OF COURSE WE'RE COMING!" The two girls shouted with much enthusiasm and started to hug each other while jumping in their seats.

Gouenji pursed his lips and peeked at Aki's invitation. "EEhhh? Aren't I invited?" He made puppy dog eyes.

Natsumi rolled her reddish-orange orbs. "_You _don't need an invitation to come, you idiot!" She said and giggled. Then she remembered about Fuyuka and the others. How was she going to give her invitations to them?

Maybe she could start of by trying to get it to Fuyuka first... Besides, the light-purple haired girl was just on the next table.

Natsumi noticed a girl with her hood covering her face and hair, who was walking in the lane between table 5 and 4 and decided to ask her for help, _since _Gouenji had laced his fingers with hers.

"Uum excuse me," Natsumi started when the girl who was probably from the Gothic/Emo clique was near enough. The girl stopped and Natsumi had a tingling feeling of déjà vu boiling inside of her.

"Do you think you could help me pass this envelope to the girl with purple hair on the next table over there?" Natsumi explained and showed the girl the pink envelope. She even cocked her head towards table 4.

_It was Natsumi's biggest mistake in asking the Gothic/Emo girl for help…_

The girl stayed silent as she stared at Natsumi's hand. Natsumi caught a glint of bright orange light up in the other girl's eyes and she gasped a little. Those eyes looked familiar even though they were in a different colour…

The girl's mouth opened. "I'm not a servant or are you even a princess, FYI. And your legs don't seem broken, _yah bitch_." The girl said in a loud voice, loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear even though she wasn't screaming, and she walked away.

The cafeteria went silent, _immediately_.

Gouenji gritted his teeth as he glared at the girl's fading silhouette.

Aki and Touko just stared at Natsumi's trembling body.

Fuyuka was gaping at table 5 from table 4 with a 'What the heck happened?' look.

Endou watched from afar, a little worried for his ex-manager.

Natsumi gasped louder. She had never been insulted this much before. And what's more… those eyes… that voice… She could never, ever forget that voice and those eyes…

_There's no way… There's no fucking way that could be Haruna! ! ! Otonashi Haruna should be… should be in Hell right now! _Natsumi shouted in dismay though nobody heard her except herself.

**.::Shunkan High School, a few hours earlier::.**

Shunkan High School was the opposite of Inazuma High. It's just the same as all the other high schools in Japan. Plus, it's uniform is quite similar to Teikoku Academy's uniform.

Fudou, Sakuma and Genda stayed together as a gang until the second year of high school. Fudou sat in the back with Sakuma in front of him and Genda on Sakuma's right. It was homeroom. The teacher walked in with a pile of books in her hands. She smiled cheerfully.

"Well, good morning to everyone! It seems like it's going to be a very wonderful day today isn't it?" The female teacher asked her students. Only a few answered since they were all always bored during homeroom.

Fudou propped up his elbow and rested his head on his palm. Sakuma hid his face in his arms, asleep. Genda stared out the window. Though an announcement from the homeroom teacher picked their interest.

"We'll be having a new student today! I'll hope you'll be good friends with him! He came all the way from Liocott Island so I hope you'll be able to show him around! I'm pretty sure he's _never _been to Japan before!"

Fudou immediately sat up straight and kicked Sakuma's chair. The eye-patch wearing teen looked back with eyebrows up. It was clear that he was awake when the teacher told them about the ew student. They both looked at Genda, who was also now interested as he was staring at the door.

The sound of the door being slid open was heard and the trio shot their glances towards it. A figure wearing a grey hooded-jacket with its hood up over the school uniform walked in, the hood covering most of his face.

Fudou and Sakuma tilted their heads. That figure looked déjà vu-ish to them. They both glanced at Genda, who seemed to have no effect whatsoever towards the new student.

"Class, please welcome… Uuuhh," The teacher scratched her head. "Uumm I'm sorry young lad but I think I forgot your name." She sweat dropped.

The figure smirked under the hood and spoke. "That's okay, _sensei_..."

Fudou gasped and so did Sakuma. A pencil that Fudou had been holding slid right out of his hand and landed on the floor, the sound of the impact echoing in his ears. His eyes widened.

Sakuma's forehead started to form beads of sweat. _There was no way… _His husky voice told himself in his mind.

The hood of the transfer student dropped, revealing wild and spiky reddish-brown hair. His eyes opened, showing the same coloured eyes as his hair.

"The name's Rish 'Grey' Yakamashi… I'd prefer it if everybody calls me Grey." 'Grey' said. But without him knowing, he had just given two students a lethal heart attack.

Fudou kicked Sakuma's chair again, only this time harder, managing to make it move forward an inch. Sakuma turned back again, with a terrified expression on his face. Fudou's face mirrored his.

_It can't be true… Was the guy that's their new classmate… Desuta? ! ? ! ! ? _Both teen's mind shouted in sync. Their eyes masked horror and their hands trembled from shock.

**.::A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 1 Part 2 DONE!::.**

Flo: -3- YAY! I MADE IT!

IE Cast: WHAT THE FUCK! WAS THAT REALLY HARUNA AND DESUTA? !

Flo: I dunno about Haruna but that _was _Desuta XD Oh and here's a little note:

**I find that some of my reviewers were whining and wanted Haruna to come back… Well I'm not fulfilling any of your wishes or anything, BECAUSE THE PLOT IS ALREADY LIKE THIS XD So bear with me -3- You can still rant if you want to, I LOVE HEARING MY READERS RANT XD **

IE Cast: So was that really Haruna?

Flo: Not talking.

**!READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 2: Angel

Flo: So we're back with chapter 2! XD

IE Cast: Yay? XP

Yuu: ._. I still can't believe Flo wrote an IchiRika fanfic…

Flo: Believe it brother… XDD Anyways, this MIGHT have been the continuation of Inazuma Eleven instead of Inazuma Eleven GO! If I EVER owned Inazuma

**.::A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 2::.**

"WHO WAS THAT GIRL? !" Natsumi whined as she, Fuyuka, Touko and Aki window-shopped in the mall. School had ended about 20 minutes ago and the four of them decided to do a little shopping. The other three girls glanced at Natsumi with worried eyes.

"That girl you're talking about… She was in my class after lunch." Fuyuka admitted and sighed as she fixed her hair using a compact mirror. Natsumi looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Well…?"

Fuyuka sighed again and closed her compact mirror. "She said her name was Haruka 'Violet' Yakamashi. She told everyone to call her Violet. Most of your NatsumiWannabes glared daggers at her through the rest of school period." Fuyuka exclaimed and smiled. Natsumi's lips turned into a frown.

"Yakamashi?" Touko wondered out loud. "It sounds quite familiar…" Aki added and tapped her chin.

Natsumi on the other hand, had something else in her mind. Yakamashi… was the opposite of Otonashi…They had always teased Haruna because otonashi meant quiet while she was always 'loud'. Does this confirm her fact that Haruna had came back from Hell and changed her name to Haruka Yakamashi? It seemed possible in the same time impossible. Haruna was supposed to be stuck in Hell, not being able to come out for another 1000 years. Make that 997 years since three years have passed since that incident.

"You know, whenever I walk near her, goose bumps appear on my arms and a chill runs down my spine. Her aura is really freaky." Fuyuka commented and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah, sometimes it feels like she's an angel… And then the next second, you feel like you're in a room with a demon. She doesn't even talk to anybody at all! I saw one of the NatsumiWannabes talk to her after lunch but she just glanced at the NatsumiWannabe with cold and lifeless grey eyes." Aki said, to which Touko nodded in agreement.

Natsumi held her breath. _Grey__…__?__But__… __those __eyes __flashed __orange __when __I __was __talking __to __her __in __lunch__… __Did __she __wear __contacts?_

"Girls, girls! We're here to shop till we drop! Let's just forget about this 'Violet' girl and have some fun, okay?" Natsumi put on her best smile. "Let's go to Ichigo Styles first!" She suggested next. The other girls nodded in agreement and smiled.

They walked past a few shops, chatting around in the same time. Natsumi had completely forgotten about the girl, as her mind filled with the word 'shopping'.

They reached the main part of the mall, where there was an indoor fountain built. The group of girls were laughing and giggling when suddenly, a mob of scared and screaming people were running past them.

"RUN!"

"MONSTER!"

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP!"

Their screams filled the air and the event made it impossible to even hear yourself think. The group of girls huddled close together from shock.

"What's going on?" Touko had tried asking. Somebody had step on her foot and she was on the ground, holding her hurting foot. Natsumi, Aki and Fuyuka helped Touko to get further away from the screaming and running sea of people.

The four girls hid behind the fountain. Out of the blue, a loud and screeching monstrous scream was heard and it gave them all cold feet. Their faces slowly turned pale.

Aki, braving herself, looked at the source of the monstrous screeches. It was a big mistake.

Aki screamed from fear.

Standing all tall and scary was a gigantic red monster. It had only one eye. There were two horns growing out of its head and its teeth were razor sharp, fitting the size of its mouth. The red monster was well-muscled; his fingers were as sharp as his teeth. It was standing in a pool of a blood. A human arm was in one of its hands.

The monster screeched again.

And it looked like it was looking for some more _food_.

Aki sank back behind the fountain with the other girls, shivering. Natsumi looked at her. She had seen the monster too. It looked like Fuyuka and Touko saw it too. The girls huddled close together, not daring to look up. The four of them tried hard to keep silence. The screams of the crowd were long gone.

The girls felt the ground shaking, as the monster took slow steps. It felt as if the monster was walking towards _them_. They shook the terrifying thought out of their heads and kept a low profile.

They could somehow hear the monster sniffing the air, in the same time they prayed the monster wouldn't catch their scent.

Out of a sudden, the monster had jumped high into the air and landed in front of Natsumi, Aki, Touko and Fuyuka. The girls screamed in terror at the sight of the man-eating monster in front of them. They were too afraid to even move.

The monster in front of them sniffed the air again and blinked its one eye. Its face inched closer and closer to the girls.

The monster's head was as big as an alligator's head and its body size was three times of a human's. The girls breathed hard. This monster was just their imagination right?

No, this monster was real. Why? Because its saliva had drooled out of its mouth and landed onto Natsumi's leather handbag. The girl squealed.

Fuyuka, determined to get out of there, tried to crawl away.

Big mistake.

The monster saw her moving and screeched, even louder this time. It threw away the human hand and raised its razor sharp hands, as if aiming to snatch Fuyuka up. The light purple-haired girl screamed as the monster's hand made its way to her.

"FUYUKA!" The other three girls screamed.

_SLASH!_

A sudden bright light blinded their eyes for a second. The girls had heard something like a sword clashing with another sword.

Fuyuka, who had her eyes closed, opened them slowly. In front of her, was a male with auburn coloured hair tied in a very long braid. He was holding a gigantic black sword that was being used as a shield from the monster's claws. The teenage male looked like he was her age and his face held nothing more than pure _calmness_.

"Are you okay?" He asked Fuyuka, who nodded slowly in response. The teenage boy wasn't even looking at her when he replied, "Good."

Fuyuka never saw him before. Even Natsumi and Aki never saw him before in their lives.

But Touko has.

Her eyes widened when she suddenly recognized the teenage male in a white T-shirt and deep blue ripped jeans. There was only one event in her mind right now that changed her life and so many others from years ago.

He was last seen in Liocott Island.

He was said to be an angel.

He was the captain of the Messengers of The Sky.

He was the one who kidnapped Rika.

_He was Sain. _

"S-SAIN!" The pink-haired girl shouted, filled with disbelief. Sain looked at Touko slightly, still holding the same expression from before. He didn't even look shock to see Touko. He couldn't have forgotten about the event three years ago, could he?

Sain changed his gaze back to the monster. His mouth opened, "It's been a long time hasn't it? How's Endou-kun?" He said slowly.

Touko's jaw dropped. He did remember! But then… why? Why was he here? Why did he have a gigantic black sword with him? Why did he look so human, yet so demonic and angelic at the same time?

The angel's face tensed as the monster retrieved his hand back. The monster roared. It looked pissed. Sain's mouth curved into a scowl, a sign he was irritated.

"_This __annoying __little __Zaea.__" _Sain whispered, before lunging forward towards the monster he called, Zaea.

The monster screamed as it tried to claw Sain. But the angel was quicker, as he jumped into the sky and twirled. As gravity did its role, Sain thrust the sword forward as he fell towards the monster, in the same time spinning at top speed.

The teenage angel went through the monster, landing on his feet and knee with grace. Blood sprouted out of the monster's body. It screamed an agonizing scream before dropping to its knees and split into half.

Sain slowly stood up. Touko took a better look at him and gasped when she saw his eyes bright red but then changed back to his original eye colour. Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka were shivering next to her from fear and shock. A little monster's blood had hit them, some at the face.

The angel turned around and hit his sword onto the floor, making the leftover blood of the monster drop from his sword.

Amazingly, he himself was as clean as new laundry. There was not a single speck of blood on his body, head, hair and clothes. Sain threw the sword upwards, sending it spinning into the sky, and looked like he was muttering something. The gigantic black sword shimmered and disappeared.

Aki stared at Sain. The name 'Sain' Touko had shouted earlier seemed familiar, and he even knew Endou-kun. She didn't know why but it felt like there was some distance memory trying to revive itself, but couldn't since something powerful was maybe holding it back.

Natsumi was staring at Sain's eyes. She had noticed it change from bright red to dark brown too. And it reminded her of the earlier event at school during lunch, when she had asked 'Haruka' for help and saw her eyes bright orange before changing to grey.

Fuyuka clutched her bag tightly. She still couldn't believe what she had just seen. Her breathe was unsteady and it looked like she could faint any second. But she was relieved that this guy here, who seemed to know Touko and Mamoru-kun, had saved them all.

Touko's face was pale, paler than a sheet of paper. A lot of questions were running in her mind right know. All of them were questions that she so desperately needed answers too. Why was Sain in Japan? How did he make that sword disappear? Was Desuta here too? What's a Zaea? What in the name of Hell was really going on?

A ringing sound broke the silence and all heads turned to Sain. The angel took out a silver coloured phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. His facial expression was still the same from the time he had shielded Fuyuka with his sword.

"Hello? Yeah sorry I'm late. A Zaea appeared at the mall. Of course I killed it! How am I supposed to kill it _literally_? It'll revive itself sooner or later. Okay, okay I'm coming, _mom_." Sain said to the person on the other line. Who knew an angel had learned to be sarcastic, in the same time undisciplined by being late for something?

The teen slid the phone back into his pocket, taking a glance at the monster's body, before starting to walk away. Touko stood up and tried to chase after him. "W-Wait, Sain! What are you doing here? !" She needed answers. Or else, she felt like dying out of curiosity.

Sain stopped in his tracks. He turned his head around, staring at Touko. His eyes and face said nothing. He looked back towards the mall's exit and continued to walk, ignoring Touko.

The mall was empty, thanks to the monster that appeared out of nowhere.

The pink-haired girl wasn't satisfied. She tried again but then thought she wasn't going to get an answer from him anyways. She could feel the other three girls walking towards her from behind.

"Touko-chan, you know him…?" Fuyuka asked. Touko looked at Fuyuka but then back at the disappearing silhouette of Sain. "Yeah, of course I do. He's the angel in the legend from Liocott Island. You guys never saw him because the three of you were at the house when we went to save Rika." Touko explained, to which Natsumi, Aki and Fuyuka finally remembered.

Three years ago, after they had saved Rika, the boys and Touko told everything that had happened to them when they were at the mountain. Though Natsumi felt something was wrong. Why did Touko only said 'to save Rika' when the group had tried to save both Rika and Haruna.

Natsumi shrugged it off. She somehow didn't want to mention Haruna's name, or have anything related to it.

The world was getting creepier…

And this was just the start.

**.:: A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 2 END ::.**

Flo: We've seen Haruna, we've Desuta, NOW WE'VE SEEN SAIN! :DD

IE Cast: Who next? Guel? O.e

Flo: Nope~ (smiles evilly) Until then…

**Read and review please! Thankies! :3**


	5. Chapter 3: Forgotten Friend

Flo: I don't know why the plot to this thing is so… -_-

IE Cast: …ha?

Flo: XP XD Let's just go on!

**.::A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 3::.**

**Rewind 28 minutes earlier**

The bell rang, indicating another school day had ended at Shunkan High School. Fudou's eyes were locked on Desuta, as his hands swiftly threw everything he had on his desk inside his desk. Sakuma seemed to be doing the same. Genda walked over to the two with an astonished expression. He was surprised at how much his two best friends seemed to be _glaring _at the new student.

As Desuta walked out, with his sweatshirt tied around his waist, Sakuma and Fudou followed, a clueless Genda dragged along with them.

Once the four of them reached the school gates, Genda felt something was _definitely _wrong with his two best friends and his only option right now was to _leave _before Sakuma and Fudou start their never ending fights with each other.

"Um, guys. I forgot I had to fetch my little sister from her school today. So, um, see you guys later!" Genda lied and ran off into the opposite direction.

The other two didn't even _notice _him running. Their minds were already filled with questions regarding Desuta.

How did he get here?

Do the others know?

What about Sain?

_And just why the Heck did Desuta helped a kitten out of a tree?_

As Sakuma and Fudou hid behind some electric poles, the supposed demon had noticed a stray kitten stuck high in a nearby tree.

Desuta dropped his school bag onto the ground and rolled up his sleeves. He smirked and grabbed onto the lowest branch, lifting himself up into the tree.

And branch by branch, the teenage demon started to climb. Sakuma and Fudou's jaws dropped open from shock when they saw Desuta taking the small kitten into his palms and hugged it to his chest using one arm.

The tree was taller than a two-storey house and Desuta and the kitten was almost at the top. Sakuma and Fudou wanted to scream from fear when they saw Desuta literally _jumping _off of the tree branch, heading straight for the ground.

And graceful like a cat, he landed on his own two feet with just a slight thud. He placed the kitten on the ground and waved to it as it ran away from fear after experiencing such a death-defying stunt made by Desuta.

Sakuma felt a little lightheaded from seeing it that he felt like fainting. He had never seen somebody did such a stunt in real life. What's more, the one who was doing it had been risking his life for a _kitten _when he was supposed to be a cruel and vicious _demon_.

Fudou already had his cell phone in his hands, waiting to call an ambulance for Desuta if he had gotten injured. But maybe he'd need to call an ambulance for Sakuma when he noticed the eye-patched teen's pale complexion.

Laughing slightly, Desuta took his school bag and continued his journey – wherever that is – as if nothing had happened. He was even whistling to a tune.

Sakuma and Fudou just kept following him like highly trained ninjas.

**x—x**

"Hey Fudou, check it out." Sakuma nudged the brunette.

It had been about twenty minutes since the both of them had started following Desuta. They suspiciously raised their eyebrows when they saw the said demon entering town and heading towards the mall.

"Why would he ever go to the _mall_?" Fudou replied and made a really confused face.

"He wants to go to the arcade? I don't know. I heard there's a new club opened at the top floor of the mall. You think he's going there?"

"What are you? A dummy? He just saved a darned _kitten_. And he's a _demon _for crying out loud! Don't you think that's just a _little _strange?"

"I _know _that but there's still a _chance_,"

"Ugh, just shut up and be quiet. He'll hear us."

"_Ugh, just shut up and be quiet. He'll hear us." _Sakuma imitated Fudou in a girly and whiney voice. Fudou held out his fist in front of Sakuma's face, threatening to punch him if he didn't stop doing that.

"Geez! Alright already, I'll stop!"

By now, the two of them had reached a park that was just right beside the mall. There wasn't much in the park; just a few benches, some trees and a whole lot of grass here and there.

Desuta walked up to a girl with long purplish-blue hair. He smiled. "Hey,"

Fudou's jaw dropped to see Desuta with a _girl_.

Sakuma almost let out a wolf-whistle at the girl's hotness but restrained from doing so, reminding himself that they were dealing with Desuta here. That girl could be from Hell Army Z but none of them recall any of the female players having long and wavy purplish-blue hair.

"Hey," the girl replied with a sour face.

Her voice triggered a nostalgic feeling deep inside the two teenage boys. Her voice sounded so familiar, it was as if they had heard it over and over again in the past. But where?

"Is Cyan here yet?" Desuta asked as he sat on the bench.

Fudou and Sakuma's eyes widened. Now who the heck is Cyan? But that didn't matter, as the main question here right now is, why did this girl felt familiar to them?

"You know that damned _angel _is always late," the girl replied and flipped her hair.

"Yep, I guess you're right Violet,"

"Aren't I always right Grey?" the girl Desuta called Violet replied with a scowl and an annoyed face.

_So her name's Violet… and what? Angel? Could it be Sain? _Fudou and Sakuma both thought at the same time.

"Why don't you call him?" Violet suggested. Desuta nodded and flipped out his cell phone. He dialled up Cyan or just maybe Sain's phone number and pressed the small speaker against his ear while looking around.

Fudou and Sakuma waited.

"Hello? Yeah, it's me. Where the heck are you man? Inside the mall?" Desuta's eyes suddenly widened and he jumped up abruptly. "A ZAEA IS IN THERE? DID YOU KILL IT? Urgh, thank goodness. Okay, just get here already. AND I'M NOT YOUR MOM!" he closed his cell phone in annoyance and looked at Violet, who also had her eyes widened at the mention of a Zaea in the mall.

_What's a Zaea? _Sakuma and Fudou looked at each other with eyebrows raised and then they shrugged their shoulders. What's more, Desuta has just _thanked the goodness _instead of cursing or something. Now, why did Sakuma and Fudou felt that they shouldn't feel surprised anymore?

Minutes later, a figure with long hair braided appeared.

Fudou and Sakuma had been right. Cyan was indeed Sain! But why did Desuta call him Cyan in the first place? And the girl called Desuta Grey, just like when Desuta introduced himself he had asked everybody to call him Grey.

So, Cyan was Sain's nickname. Grey belonged to Desuta. Does this mean that Violet itself was merely a nickname? If that was true, then what was her real name?

The fact that Sakuma and Fudou were sure they have seen her before had led them to burden themselves with unanswered questions.

"Really Grey, you don't have to be so bossy. I knew what I was doing." Sain said with a neutral face.

Desuta stuck his tongue out. "Well, did anybody get killed?"

Sakuma and Fudou suddenly had cold feet. What did Desuta mean by the word 'killed'?

"Of course there were."

Okay, now the both of them were seriously scarred. And the fact that Sain had calmly said that there were people killed sent shivers down their spines.

"OI SAIN!" A female voice shouted out of the blue. Sakuma and Fudou turned around and were indeed shocked to see Touko running towards the group of three with a crossed expression. The pink-haired girl stopped in her track when she saw Desuta and Violet.

"D-Desuta? You… You…" the girl was at a loss for words. She gripped her fists together and shouted out, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

Natsumi, Fuyuka and Aki came running afterwards. They gasped for air.

Fudou saw Fuyuka and gasped. Her skin was so pale and her body was trembling like an earthquake it hurt his heart to see her that way.

He jumped out of their hiding spot. "Fuyuka!" He shouted and hugged his secret girlfriend. Fuyuka's face went bright red. "A-Akio-kun!"

Sakuma's jaw dropped as he jumped out of their hiding spot as well and pointed an accusing finger at Fudou. "YOU! YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND BUT NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT IT?"

"Why would I?"

"BECAUSE I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND! Wait, does Coach Kudou know about this?"

"No, he doesn't."

Sakuma's face suddenly had a devious smirk. "Yes, blackmail material!"

Fudou almost tackled Sakuma to the ground.

**x—x**

The group of people stood in an awkward silence.

Sain, Desuta and Violet were on the bench, with Violet sitting properly, Desuta sitting on the bench's arm rest and Sain leaning against it.

Fudou and Fuyuka both stood not far from each the trio. The two of them held hands as they anxiously waited for an answer from the trio.

Natsumi couldn't stop fidgeting with her fingers. She was sitting on the bench opposite of the trio and she couldn't help but get the feeling Violet – no scratch that, _Haruna _was glaring at her.

But Natsumi was baffled. Why hadn't the others notice that Violet was Haruna already? Come on! She didn't change that much! She just kept her hair, making it longer! Other than that, even Haruna's dog could've guessed it was her, if she ever had one that is.

Aki sat next to her, and next to Aki was Sakuma, who couldn't stop glaring daggers at Fudou for keeping such a secret from him.

Aki, Natsumi and the rest of the gang from Inazuma High had already known about Fuyuka and Fudou's status.

The only people who didn't known were Coach Kudou and the whole Shunkan High School crew.

Touko stood in between the two benches, tapping her foot. "Well?" she said.

Sain sighed. Desuta stretched while Haruna simply leaned back with her eyes closed.

"Well what?" Haruna said simply in a tone that was tasteless.

"Shut up purple head. You already bashed my friend over there earlier at school and now I see you with two guys that weren't supposed to be in Japan on the first place!" Touko snapped.

Natsumi's eyes widened. Had Touko lost her mind? Did she really didn't recognize Haruna?

"… Touko, was it?" Sain spoke softly as he stared at the clear blue sky. The distant sirens of the police cars and ambulances reached everybody's ears but they ignored it. Touko turned her head around at Sain, feeling a little relieved to be able to make a 'comeback' at the girl who purposely humiliated Natsumi during lunch.

"Yeah, what?"

Sain glanced at her over his shoulder with eyes that glowed red for a second before turning back to blue. Touko gulped. How did he do that?

"Don't…" Sain said but stopped halfway.

"Don't what?" Touko challenged.

Sain gritted his teeth. _"Don't get yourself involved in this mess. Please…" _

He had said it so fast, Touko and the others were almost tempted to shout at him to say it again, slower this time. But their brains worked fast and Sain's babbling made sense.

"Get myself involved in what mess? Come on, tell me! I need answers!" Touko shouted, desperate.

"I mean by this sort of mess!" Sain's black sword from earlier appeared again in his hands and the teenager slashed it around, as if cutting everything near him. But the only things that were touched by the gigantic sword were the leaves of the bush nearby.

Touko gasped and took a step back, her hands on her chest acting as if it could protect her.

Desuta looked from Sain and Touko worriedly. Haruna seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Natsumi and Aki inched towards each other, fear in their eyes. Sakuma gripped his fists. Fuyuka squealed slightly and hugged Fudou's arm, who wrapped his other arm around the girl.

"A Zaea, as you've already seen, is a man-eating monster! You were lucky that I was there at that time or else _your _purple haired friend would have been a goner! All of you would!" Sain shouted. He stabbed the sword into the ground and screamed.

Fudou's eyes widened. Did Sain mean Fuyuka?

Touko looked surprised. She couldn't believe that a person like Sain could snap like this.

"We - Grey or I'm guessing you'd prefer calling him Desuta, Violet or Haruka and I. The three of us save you people _every single day_! How? Of course by killing off every single Zaea we see! And still, what do we get?"

"Sain!" Haruna shouted out, this time using his real name.

Natsumi arched an eyebrown. Sain just called Haruna by her new name, Haruka. This was getting so messed up, and according to Sain, things were _already _messed up.

"I'm tired of this Haruka! I'm tired of all of this! Why us? Why did the Zaea have to appear around the globe? Why – the Hell Army Z and the Messengers of the Sky – why! I didn't want to be a Void, Haruka, I didn't want to!" Sain shouted out again, whining like a little baby.

"Sain, get a hold of yourself!" Haruna stood up from the bench and grabbed Sain – who was taller than her – by his shoulders. "I never asked to become a Void too y'know!" she shouted back at him.

The others except Desuta were left clueless once again.

Speaking of Desuta, he was already standing up and walking towards Sain, who looked like he was ready to cry, and Haruna, who seemed to have a rage. Desuta walked over to Sain's black sword and placed a hand on it.

It shimmered and disappeared.

"Sain, calm down please. All of us had no choice and you know that." Desuta said with a sad face.

The others arched their eyebrows in confusion. Just what were the three of them talking about?

"But I want to play soccer again! I want things to go back to the way it was!" Sain shouted, glaring at Desuta who looked away.

Haruna's hand slapped Sain's cheeks, hard.

Everybody gasped at this, especially when they heard the sobs of the girl.

"Look at me Sain…" Haruna said in a low voice. "Look at me! What do you see? An orphan who got separated from her brother? A girl who got separated from her friends and foster family? Somebody who lost her lover?" tears came and washed Haruna's face.

Desuta nervously scratched his head. It was his fault anyways, and he was feeling rather guilty about it.

The others simply stared at Haruna, still confused as to what was going on.

Natsumi, overall, was the most confused. Technically, Haruna had just shouted out her life, but why? Why did none of the others gasp and say 'Haruna?'

She couldn't take it anymore.

Letting go of Aki's hand, Natsumi stood up and walked closer to Haruna. "You… You really are Otonashi Haruna, aren't you?" the auburn-haired girl said in a slow voice.

Sain and Desuta gasped. _She… She knew? But… how? Everybody here had already been cast under the spell!_

Haruna wiped her eyes with the sleeves of her shirt. She turned around to face Natsumi with an expression that mirrored Natsumi's. Confusion.

"Haruna? Who's Haruna?"

Natsumi gritted her teeth. "Stop fooling around! I know it's you! You _are_ Haruna!" the girl pointed an accusing finger towards Haruna.

Aki stood up and walked towards Natsumi, grabbing her wrist and turned her around. "Natsumi? Are you okay? Who in the world is 'Haruna'?" Aki asked, worried for her best friend.

Fuyuka and Fudou from afar gave Natsumi the same expression. Who's Haruna?

Touko crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "I never knew anybody named 'Haruna' in all my life."

"Are you sure this 'Haruna' isn't a figment of your imagination?" Sakuma remarked.

Natsumi's eyes widened and she gasped. "Come on! She's Haruna! How come you guys don't rememb-"

And that was when it hit her.

Right now, among all of them, the only one who _remembered _Haruna was only herself.

_But how... and why?_

**.The End Of Chapter 3.**

Flo: This, by far, has got to be the longest chapter of A Soul Returning From Hell O.e

Natsumi: Great, now I look like some retarded freak

Sain: I WANT TO PLAY SOCCER AGAIN!

Desuta: Tell me again, why did I save a cat? OTL

Fuyuka and Fudou: OAe.

Coach Kudou: … Fudou. I would like to have a word with you.

Fudou: O_O ((runs away)) MEEP.

Flo: ^^; Uumm Read and Review? **BTW, starting from this chap, I will rate this story M for future violence. And of course change its gender as well =o=**


	6. Chapter 4: Battle

**.::A Soul Returning From Hell Chapter 4::.**

"Impossible… This is just… impossible!" Natsumi screamed. It was just impossible. How did all of them forget Haruna in just three years?

"Natsumi! Calm down!" Aki grabbed the red-head's shoulders and shook her. "What is wrong with you today?" she asked, really worried about her best friend.

"Me? There's nothing wrong with me! It's you people who have problems!" Natsumi shot back, still not being able to believe that none of them remembered Haruna.

The said girl stood silently in the background, with Sain on her right and Desuta on her left. The angel and demon seemed to be quite speechless – constantly glancing at each other and raising their eyebrows behind Haruna's back.

Sakuma stood up, a look of disapproval on his face. "Natsumi… Are you sure you're not having a delusion? Or is this Haruna an imaginary friend of yours when you were little?" he took a step closer to the girls. His sentence may make it look like he was joking, but his tone was dead serious.

Natsumi shook her head. "You don't unders-"

But she was unable to finish her sentence when the screeching of a monster reached them – the Zaea only a few feet away from the group. It was red, like the first one – only twice in size, making it almost as big as their school's building.

The girls screamed from terror, aside from Natsumi, who was too shocked to do anything. She just stared at the beast's bloodshot eyes.

Fudou and Sakuma were frozen like statues. Fuyuka held onto her boyfriend's arm, trembling like an earthquake.

"What… is that…?" Sakuma wondered out loud, taking a step back and deciding whether he should run or not. He felt like he shouldn't – especially when the said monster has its eyes set onto him. It was in any wild being's nature to chase anything that was running away from it – common hunting sense.

"_The end of the world," _a voice whispered from behind Sakuma and the teen immediately recognized it as Sain's. He turned around, and saw the angel yielding his black sword yet again. His sword and eyes were glowing bright red – as if he was a lion, ready to pounce onto its prey.

"_Has come to us," _Desuta whispered next – thin strands of black thread shooting out of fingers. His body started to glow a dark shade of blue – and so did his eyes. He looked rather calmer than the blood-lusting Sain.

"_To destroy them," _Haruna raised up both of her hands into the sky, and it shimmered as two samurai swords appeared above both of her hands. When the swords were in her grasps; her arms started to glow bright orange and when she opened her eyes – they were orange in colour, just like when Natsumi first met her in the cafeteria.

"_We… must."_ The trio said together.

And then all Sakuma could see was blood.

* * *

><p>Sain lunged forward, almost as fast as an arrow. His eyes were dead set on the Zaea. He never missed a prey, but he didn't care. He would still give this <em>damned fucking Zaea the torture it deserves.<em>

Something seemed to be chasing Sain from behind on the ground. It was black in colour, and it was also gaining speed – closing the distance between itself and Sain. But instead of attacking Sain – the latter didn't even notice the thing was behind him – it gained speed and grabbed onto the Zaea's leg.

The red monster screeched as it recognised the trio. It was killed by them once – the Zaea was definitely not going to let the group kill it again.

The monster's bloodshot eyes traced the long line the black thing attached to its feet had created and saw that Desuta had been the source. It screeched, zeroing in on Desuta. It took a step forward, wanting to rip Desuta's mortal body into pieces; wanting to eat and taste his demonic body.

Oh, but it has forgotten the blood-lusting Sain. And due to that, Sain was now right in front of it. If it had paid more attention to the not-so-angelic angel, it would have been able to fight him off.

Too bad.

Sain sliced through the Zaea's claw-like hand. Blood spurted out as the clawed-hand dropped to the ground. More screams filled the air. Sain gritted his teeth and turned around. "Is the barrier up?" he shouted to Desuta, who grinned and nodded. "Good," replied the angel and faced the Zaea again. But his eyes widened at the sight. The Zaea's clawed-hand was growing back. Instant realization hit him. He took a step back and scanned the area, looking for Haruna – who usually comes in at the last minute to finish the monsters off.

"Haruka!" he shouted the girl's new name and she immediately appeared next to him, wielding both of her swords.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her eyes locked onto the Zaea's eyes.

"It's the same one we killed 3 months ago." Sain said simply – loud enough for Desuta to hear too.

Haruna's and Desuta's eyes widened.

"_Fuck…"_

"_Shit…"_

"Desuta, grab more of his limbs!" ordered Sain, and Desuta obeyed. More black-things shot out of his fingers and raced towards the Zaea, grabbing the rest of the monster's arms and leg.

Haruna ran to the Zaea's other side. She couldn't believe it. This Zaea had been able to hide from them undetected for 3 fucking months!

"Haruka! Get ready!" Sain shouted from the Zaea's other side. Even though Sain couldn't see her, he had this gut feeling she was already ready even before he told her to do so.

The angel tapped his sword onto the ground, and it immediately shifted forms into a canon. The Zaea screeched at this. It needed to break free from Desuta's ties. It had died like this. They killed it this same way. It didn't want to go through all of it again – even though knowing the fact that it would resurrect itself sooner or later.

The other normal teens could only stare at a distance from fear. Neither of them dared to say a word. But they were amazed by how fast Sain changed from a whining cry-baby to a leader. _Was_ he their leader? The group of humans weren't sure.

They swore just a second ago, the Zaea had been casually screeching – hunting for food. And now, it was a battleground. Sakuma glanced at his watch. It had barely been five minutes since the Zaea had stared at him with its terrifying eyes.

Sain took aim at the monster's limbs. He wanted to blow those arms and legs. Incinerate them, even.

And he did just so.

The angel pulled the trigger and a long streak of blue fire shot through the sky, melting the Zaea's limbs one by one. The monster screamed in agonizing pain and used all of its powers to stop the pain.

Haruna's samurai swords shone a bright orange, as if it was on fire. She had made her way to the monster's back – and she knew it was her time to strike. The girl ran forward and jumped into the sky. She took advantage of gravity, and sliced the head of the Zaea as if it was no more than a piece of paper.

As expected, the Zaea had repeated the same mistake it did 3 months ago. Ignoring one of them and focusing on only Sain or Desuta. It had also forgotten to strengthen the muscles in its head, instead of using its powers for its aching limbs.

The monster turned into sand, much to the humans' confusion.

Fudou tried to say something, but he was cut off when Desuta's body dropped to the ground

All of them gasped. "Desuta!"

**End of Chapter**

I would like to take this opportunity to say thank you for all of the support and reviews I have received so far! As a token of gratitude, I'll throw you another cliffhanger! LOL! Remember to leave a comment, thank you!


	7. Chapter 5: The Waterfall

Me: /silently rides an airplane to oblivion/

IE Cast: O-OI! COME BACK HERE AND FINISH YOUR STORIES!

Me: /pouts/ :T

Endou: Is it just me, or is she getting really, really quiet nowadays…

Me: /looks away/

Kazemaru: It's not just you, Endou… /sweat drops/

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul Returning From Hell: Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"Desuta! Desuta!" Sain yelled as he shook the demon's body. The other humans stared at him, too shocked to do anything. They had enough of surprises for one day.<p>

Fuyuka quickly made her way to Desuta, despite Fudou's protests. The light-purple haired girl kneeled down next to the passed out demon – opposite of Sain. Haruna, who was standing beside Sain, widened her eyes as Fuyuka checked the demon's breathing.

"I don't know what the heck you guys are doing here – heck I'm not even sure if you really are a demon and an angel – but still, thanks." Fuyuka said slowly as she brushed some of her hair out of her face and examined Desuta's passed out body – shocking Sain and Haruna even more. "Thanks for saving us," Fuyuka lifted her head up and looked at Sain in the eye.

"I think he needs CPR," Aki suggested and walked closer to Fuyuka with her hands on her chest – worry in her eyes.

"Oh no, it's not going to be you." Fudou said and stepped forward, lifting the girl up by her arm. Fuyuka gave him a glare and he glared back. "What?!"

"He won't need a CPR," a female voice said and all eyes turned to Haruna, who was covering her eyes with her right hand.

Sain turned his head back to Desuta with a nod and sighed. "He's not human. He doesn't need air. Neither do I. Neither does Haruka. Breathing is like a fun toy for us, unlike humans who take it as a need."

Sakuma pretty much saw the relief washing through Fudou's face. He scoffed. Fuyuka was probably the only one here who knows how to perform a CPR perfectly and Sakuma knew Fudou very well that the brunet would never, ever let those lips of hers touch anyone else's but his own.

Touko crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Then what are you?" she said, sarcasm in her tone. The president's daughter narrowed her baby blue eyes.

Sain wrapped Desuta's arm around his shoulder and slowly stood up with the passed out demon resting against his shoulder. The angel's face was tense as he tried to balance himself. He didn't dare to look at anybody in the eye.

But not Haruna. Since her back was facing Touko, she turned around quickly – her long hair almost lashing the air. Haruna's eyes were burning with unresolved anger and she was gritting her teeth. Her fists were clenched and shaking slightly. Suddenly the orange aura from earlier during the fight returned, this time covering her whole body.

Touko, Natsumi, Sakuma, Fudou, Aki and Fuyuka each took a step back at Haruna's sudden change. Sain noticed this and gasped.

"Haruka! That's enough!" he shouted in alarm.

The orange aura disappeared from Haruna almost immediately. Her hands dropped to her sides and she lowered her head – her bangs covering half of her face. The girl turned around and walked to Sain to help him. She wrapped Desuta's other arm around her shoulder in silence.

Sain closed his eyes and shook his head in regret. When he opened his eyes, they were in the colour red again. Sain held his left hand up. He started to mutter some inaudible words and red sparkles appeared on his palm. As he continued to mutter in tongues, the red sparkles slowly grew brighter and brighter. Sain stopped muttering and the sparkles started to make their way from his palm to his body – and then spreading towards Desuta and Haruna.

Everyone was bounded speechless again as the sparkles slowly disappeared – taking the trio with them.

But before Haruna disappeared completely, she turned her head slightly – just so she could catch a glimpse of Natsumi with cold grey eyes.

Natsumi gulped.

* * *

><p>His head hurt. In fact, his whole body ached like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open and the sunlight greeted him – along with the leaves and branches of some trees and of course the bright and clear blue sky. Desuta stared at the leaves as his blurry vision started to clear.<p>

He pushed himself up, his mind still a big blurry mess. Slowly, he started to recognize the elements around him – even though he had never been here before. The grass he had been sleeping on was soft and nice – almost like a real bed. Desuta closed his eyes again, and he could hear something in the distance. He heard the forest sounds, the sounds of animals scurrying around and the melodious tunes the birds whistled to. But there was another sound.

It was almost like… like… the sound of water.

His eyes shot open; a waterfall, huh? How did he get here? He couldn't remember anything at all. Oh, wait… he was getting onto something. A piece of memory was slowly forming itself… he could see something big, and then the sound of Sain ordering him around – truth be told he never really liked that but what the fuck – and then…

Ah, of course. He had fainted right after Haruna killed the Zaea. Desuta cursed under his breath and rubbed his temples. He overworked himself. _Again._

"Ah, you're awake,"

Desuta turned around and wasn't very surprised to see Sain landing on both of his feet. The brunet assumed that the other teen had jumped out of a tree. The said angel wore a smile on his face as he made his to Desuta. Once he reached the demon, he sat down next to him.

"I'll just say that you teleported us here," Desuta said and decided to lie down again. Sain followed suit – with his hands crossed behind his head.

"What else? Haruka's too weak for any kind of strong magic,"

"Speaking of Haruka, where is she?"

"Probably at the waterfall,"

"… What did I miss?" Desuta sat back up again, almost scowling. But… he felt good. It felt good to be angry.

Sain didn't do anything but catch a falling leaf. He twirled the leaf in his hand before blowing it back into the air once a wind blew past. A sigh escaped his lips but a smile formed in return. "Let's just say that it's the same problem as last time,"

Desuta scratched the back of his head before grumbling. "Again? I thought we solved that with her…"

"She was originally a human Desuta. We can't expect much from her. After all, she's the first ever human who became a Void." Sain said and slowly stood up – his eyes suddenly darkening with sorrow. He dusted off some dust and held out a hand for his comrade. "Come on, let's go and see how she's fairing,"

The demon slapped Sain's hand away and stood up without any help. He crossed his arms in front of his chest – this time a visibly annoyed scowl on his face. "Just let her do what she wants," he said, rather agitated.

Sain's eyes widened by Desuta's behaviour, but he smiled nonetheless. So his assumption was true; now to see if it worked on Haruna. He turned on his heels and started to walk. "Do as you wish, Desuta. I'm going to her,"

This really attracted Desuta's attention. With his eyebrows raised, he took slow and hesitant steps – following Sain. "Oi, oi, what are you planning to do to her?" his face twisted into agony plus worry.

The angel smirked. Oh, how fun. The demon was giving chase. Perhaps it was to save his little sacrifice from the hand an angel? "Nothing that concerns you," he replied in his usual happy tone.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Desuta lost his patience and his arm reached out to grab Sain's shoulder. But the angel reacted quickly by turning around and grabbing the demon's arm before it even touch him. He was still wearing his playful smirk. Oh, how much Desuta wanted to punch that smirk into the next millennium. The demon gritted his teeth as he tried to take back his arm but failed. The angel's grip on his arm was too strong.

"Can't you see it yet, Desuta?" Sain asked, his eyes calming down and his smirk reducing to a smile.

Desuta blinked in confusion at this. "See what? All I see is a bishounen."

Okay, that did hit the spot. Sain felt a vein pop but he controlled his anger. "Not that, _idiot_. Don't tell me you fail to notice that every time we are one with nature, we return to who we really are?"

Desuta's guard broke after he heard this. "One with… nature…? Who we… really are…?"

Sain let go of his hand and it dropped to Desuta's side. "You're picking a fight with me. You even tried to punch me-"

"Turn you around by your shoulder," Desuta quickly cut him off.

"-okay whatever, and you see me all smiling and happy. Back then, I mercilessly destroyed a Zaea's limbs. Here, I can't even consider snapping a twig."

Desuta scoffed at that. "Sissy."

But then realization hit him smack in the face – hard. What was this? He was calling Sain names again? Ah, this was ridiculous. He scratched his head. "Fine, I'll believe you – for the mean time. But what does this have to do with Haruka?"

"If you and I act like we always do with each other when we're in one with nature, what do you think would happen to Haruka?" Sain visibly rolled his eyes.

"… She'll be herself again." Desuta said slowly, as if measuring his words.

"Exactly,"

Desuta stared at Sain, insecurity in his eyes. "Sometimes I really don't get you Sain,"

"Because you're a dummy,"

"Why you little…!"

Desuta lunged forward in anger, grabbing Sain by his neck. The other just smirked and grabbed Desuta's shoulder with one hand. "Can't you hear it, idiot?"

"Hear what?" the demon hissed in between clenched teeth. But Sain didn't answer. Desuta knew well this meant that he had to listen no matter what. He started to unwillingly strain his ears for something out of the ordinary – something that didn't belong in a forest.

He heard it. Just beyond the sound of the water falling, he could hear it. He could hear somebody singing.

Desuta dropped his guard again and his grip loosened – this time his eyes were widened in surprise. "Is that… Haruka?"

Sain took this chance for revenge and kicked Desuta's gut with his knee. "That's for choking me,"

"UF!" Desuta's knees buckled and he dropped to the ground. He looked up at a grinning Sain with his eyes literally burning in anger.

"You're going to get it, you bitch!"

* * *

><p>Somewhere not so far away, a teenage girl was seen sitting on a rock near a waterfall. Her long hair covered most of her back, but she still looked beautiful and innocent.<p>

Haruna smiled happily at her reflection in the small pond not far from the rock. The waterfall was really beautiful, and she couldn't think of somewhere else she'd rather be. Haruna slowly hummed a tune she was really familiar with. Soon, she started to sing it.

_In this world  
>There are ups and downs<br>But if you could  
>Make it round<br>Take me with you  
>And I'll help you<br>In this new world  
>Where evil and good<br>No longer exist_

Haruna paused for a while and looked up at the sky with a grin. "I'm Otonashi Haruna!" she brought up her hand to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight. "I'm sixteen years old. I have an older brother," her grin slowly decreased to a smile, "His name is Kidou Yuuto. I was taken to Hell. I was almost sacrificed. I had a boyfriend. He's Gouenji Shuuya," her eyes slowly watered and her hand dropped to her side.

"I slay monsters… I save people," a teardrop ran down her cheek and she curled up into a ball. "I… I'm not longer human," a sob was heard.

"I'm… empty. I'm… a Void."

* * *

><p>Me: Thanks for reading! ^w^ Please review!<p>

Haruna: /uses a dictionary to find what the word 'Void' means/ Hm… interesting…

Kidou: /sweat drops/ Haruna…

Me: XD


	8. Chapter 6: Nightmare for Sain

Me: …

IECast: o.o…

Me: …

Endou: I think there's something wrong with her.

Kazemaru: You're telling me.

Me: …

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul Returning From Hell: Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>"OW! OW! OW!" Sain yelled in pain as Haruna viciously wiped some alcohol-dipped-cotton on his wounds. The girl's eyes were burning in anger as she glared at Sain and Desuta. The demon cowered himself on his bed – which was right next to Sain's. The angel on the other hand, looked like he was ready to pounce on Haruna like the lion he was.<p>

"I leave you two for ten fucking minutes, and then I find both of you fucking trying to snap each other's necks! What the fucking hell is wrong with these freaks?!" Haruna scolded them in anger. She picked up the first aid box and went to Desuta's bed next – to treat those really painful looking wounds he had received from fighting with Sain. Not to mention that funny looking angle his foot was in.

"N-Now Ha-Haruka-chan… L-Let's not be vi-vicious h- OW! OW!" Desuta tried to calm the girl down – but he failed and received the same kind of treatment Sain had earlier. Visible tears ran down his face as he bit his blanket, trying to ignore the pain – and of course Haruna's glares.

Sain flipped a coin with his good arm – his other arm had been broken by Desuta, don't even ask how since they weren't even using any magic – and winced in pain. A smile crept to his lips but it was the menacing kind – the type of smile that wasn't sincere. "Oi Haruka… You could at least get a _real_ doctor to treat us…" he mocked her, obviously commenting on how sloppy the bandage around his arm looked.

Haruna turned her head around and wore the same smile Sain had – only meaner and more demonic. "You should at least thank me for _trying _because if I didn't, you'd be howling in more pain."

The glint in her eyes told Sain it wasn't best to even try and reason with her. He sighed and rested his head on his pillow – channelling out all type of disturbances so he could get a peace of mind.

But Desuta was making it hard for him as the other male kept on wincing and yelping at every stroke of alcohol-dipped-cotton Haruna applied on his wounds. Sain grumbled. He cursed under his breath and fumbled inside his bedside drawer for his MP3 player and headset. Once he found them, he wasted no time to play any music in the little piece of electron on max. Sain drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Blood splattered onto the floor. He could hear his panicking breath, his heartbeat in his veins. No, this couldn't be happening to him, to his friends – to the Messengers of the Sky.<em>

_Sain took a step back. Guel's limp body lay quiet behind this hideous creature. Sain's eyes mirrored fear. Fear of the known and fear of the unknown. He was afraid of this monster in front of him – he was afraid of what was going to happen to him. Will he end up like Guel – headless and bloody and dead – or will he somehow make it out alive?_

_The angel took another step back as the monster advanced towards him. He had seen this hideous creature in one of the scrolls he had stumbled upon during their research on a way to save Haruna. But he hadn't anticipated that he would meet one, ever. He thought these monsters were extinct but they had somehow revived themselves. _

_Isn't it in a Zaea's nature to revive itself every single time it dies? _

_His back met a wall. He swallowed his nervousness down his throat and tried to act brave. It was useless. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't know what he could do. He didn't know what to do._

_The Zaea glared at the angel. Sain couldn't look away – it would be a sign of defeat. But he didn't particularly want to stare at the Zaea in the eye either – it'll be a sign of aggression. So he settled at staring at the Zaea's teeth-filled jaw. Not a really good choice but he had no other option._

_The monster screamed another deafening scream and Sain covered his ears. The Zaea raised its claw-like hand and pinned Sain onto the wall. The angel howled in pain as the Zaea tightened the grip – making it almost impossible for Sain to breathe. He struggled. He tried to break free. But he wasn't strong enough. He wasn't prepared for this monster._

_All of a sudden, the Zaea released its grip. Sain fell to the ground and coughed out some blood. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight._

"_WINEL!" he yelled out his teammate's – no, his best friend's – name and used to the wall as a support to stand up. "Winel, get off of that thing!" he yelled again, the fear in his eyes replaced by the worry for Winel. "Get off!"_

_Winel didn't listen to him though. He had his arms locked around the Zaea's neck. Whatever he was doing, it didn't look like it will end well._

_The Zaea screeched as it tried to find a way to get the angle off of it. But its arms weren't long enough to grab Winel – so it tried to shake him off. No use. Winel had a firm lock around its neck and wasn't even considering on letting go._

"_Run Sain, run!" Winel shouted, tightening his grip around the Zaea. _

_Sain gritted his teeth and shook his head."No! I'm not leaving you here with that thing!"_

"_At least let me save you!" Winel shouted back. There was a fire in his eyes that Sain had never seen before. The fire of anger. The fire for revenge._

_Saint took a hesitant step forward. Despite his bruised body, he tried run or at the very least jog. "Promise me you'll come out after me?" Sain asked, his eyes slowly watering – because of the pain and because he was such a failure as a captain. He was a failure at being a friend._

_Winel forced a smile. His grip on the Zaea loosened a little. "I promise." He said without any hesitation – just doubt._

_It was all Sain needed before he sprinted down the hallway and out of the place he used to call home._

* * *

><p>Sain jolted awake. His breath was heavy. Beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. He turned to his bedside table and noted that it was five in the morning. He groaned and closed his eyes.<p>

"The same nightmare again?" a voice asked and Sain opened his eyes. His eyes trailed to the left and he saw Desuta's silhouette sitting on his own bed with a glass of water in hand.

"Yeah… You…?"

"Same old thing,"

Sain nodded and he heard the bed beside him creak. Desuta must be under the covers right now – trying to get some more sleep.

The angel sat up slowly. He checked his body and all of the bruises he had received from Desuta's punches and kicks were gone. His arm was feeling a whole lot better. He can even move it.

He guessed that – since Desuta had gotten a glass of water without toppling something over – the demon's wounds and twisted foot were healed too. Sain sighed. Being a Void had its advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages is that his wounds heal way faster. One of the disadvantages on the other hand, tires the mind and the emotional being of a Void.

You still have nightmares.

* * *

><p>Me: ^o^ Hello people, and thank you for reading this far!<p>

IE Cast: … You killed the Messengers of the Sky?

Me: … /innocent face/ Pretty… much? :3

Sain: QAQ Everybody... is... dead...?

Me: ^^; Anyways, Haruna! Do me a favour!~

Haruna: Hai! To all of those who don't know, the word 'void' means a large empty space. The reason why these 'Zaea Hunters' are called Voids will be revealed soon!

IE Cast: Gurl, she's torturing you.

Haruna: So? XD Please review!


	9. Chapter 7: Lunchtime Surprise

Me: Hello people! Welcome back to ASRFH!

Gouenji: Is it just me, or is the romance decreasing?

Me: Hora! Be grateful I didn't kill you yet!

Gouenji and Haruna: O_O

Me: … TEEHEE.

* * *

><p><strong>A Soul Returning From Hell: Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsumi went to school the next day, despite the events of yesterday evening. Aki and Fuyuka weren't coming. They texted about it last night and the two girls were too shaken up. Natsumi sighed. She didn't know about Touko but she had a pretty good hunch that the president's daughter wouldn't come.<p>

When she was at her locker, Gouenji noticed the bags under eyes. His forehead creased in worry. "Hey, are you alright? You look tired," he said. Natsumi closed her locker door and flashed him a smile. "I didn't sleep well last night," she told him that, but of course she wasn't going to tell him about the Zaea, Sain, Desuta and… Haruna.

Speak of the devil; the said girl had brushed past the couple with the same expression from yesterday. This time, her eyes were her original colour – gray – instead of orange. For a second, Natsumi expected Haruna to turn her head and glare at her. Nope, it didn't happen. Haruna just walked past her without any hesitation or a glance.

She sighed, relieved. She didn't know how much longer she could take the girl's hostility. She forced her smile at her boyfriend and linked her arm with his. "Shall we go to class?"

Gouenji could only worry about her, knowing how much Natsumi hated it if he got too worried. He nodded his head and off they went, fans squealing when they float by. Ultra-fans kept on going on and on about how perfect they were. How they were a match made in Heaven. How much sparkles they let off when they're happy. They kept on talking about the hottest couple in the high school, unknown by them that Haruna, who had heard everything, was trying her best not to break.

Break into rage? Break into tears? Break into _what_, exactly? Haruna didn't know. She wanted to feel heartbroken – seeing Gouenji so happy with Natsumi – in the same time she wanted to feel angry. But she felt neither. She felt nothing. The girl stared into her locker with her lifeless eyes. She ignored the stares of the Natsumi Wannabes, who looked like they were still mad from yesterday's fiasco.

Normally she would roll her eyes. Scowl at them, maybe. She didn't feel like doing any of those. Her eyes remained locked on the one thing in the very back of locker that she had purposely placed when she moved here. A reminder… a reminder to her that the past will remain the past, the future will forever be unknown, and the present isn't really a present.

Maybe she had accepted her fate by now. Maybe that was the reason she felt numb from feelings that she so desperately wanted to feel. Maybe she had finally given up denying the truth. The truth that will always hurt, the truth that will always bind her, and the truth that she will never have her old life back.

'_Once a Void, always a Void,'_

A cheesy, but powerful line of warning from the past; she was forced to risk the chances and become one. An empty, soulless monster that kills other monsters called Voids. Death would not reach her, she had no soul anymore – the sole definition of soulless. A vampire or a zombie, she was neither of those. Perhaps she was a cross of the two. Perhaps she was now a new species. She didn't know. All she knew, she had a reason. And that reason is to destroy every single Zaea in the world.

She held the door to her locker, inching it closer to lock. Her eyes never moved from the item taped at the very back. The item of her past that acted as a reminder that she will no longer live in her long gone happy past. It was a picture of everyone standing outside the Inazuma Caravan. All of them were smiling. All of them looked happy. The memories she had taken for granted. The smiles she will never be able to enjoy again. The reminder of her past that she had tried to burn, but failed before even executing the plan.

_Click._

It would be better if she locked all of those away.

* * *

><p>"Good morning," Genda greeted his two friends, who ignored him. The lion pursed his lips. His friends had been acting weird ever since yesterday. Wait no, ever since that new kid showed up. So maybe his hunch was right, maybe they did know the kid. After all, didn't the new guy come from Liocott Island? Where the first FFI was held?<p>

Genda sighed and ruffled Sakuma's hair, trying to get his attention. It worked. "Genda, I thought I warned you not to do that ever again," was the response received. The brunet scowled. "You could've at least appreciated my presence. You and Fudou are acting weird. Is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

Fudou opened his locker door. He glanced at Genda for a millisecond, before turning his attention to the contents of his locker. "Yeah, something is definitely wrong," Genda repeated, this time confirming the speculations himself. Sakuma, like Fudou, ignored Genda as well by busying himself with stuff inside his locker and this only made the left-out brunet hit his head on his locker door repeatedly. "Come on, can't you tell a bro what's going on here?"

"Yeah guys, your bro here looks pretty itched on finding out the problem," a happy yet in the same time mocking voice said from behind the trio. Genda was the first to turn around, with shocked but confused eyes. "G-Grey?" he stuttered. His two friends on his right and left both flinched, he noticed.

"Good morning, Fudou, Sakuma and… I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name," Desuta said sheepishly with a grin and scratched his cheek. Genda raised his eyebrows. So it was true, his friends did know the transfer student. Despite the questions he had and wanted to ask the newcomer, the brunet smiled and lifted his hand. "Genda, Genda Koujirou. It's nice to meet you, Grey. Sorry I didn't greet you yesterday,"

Desuta shook Genda's hand with a smile. "Nah, it's okay," he let him go and they nodded at each other. "Since you're from Liocott, I bet you met my two friends here before," Genda said and pointed to Sakuma on his left and Fudou on his right. Unknowingly to him, Sakuma was biting his lip and Fudou was gritting his teeth.

"Yeah, we played soccer together a couple of times back then, _right boys_?" Desuta's eyes glinted with amusement. Fudou eyed Sakuma from behind Genda's back and the both of them nodded at each other before turning around, finding an agreement to not cause any trouble and follow Desuta's flow.

"Right! You know Genda; Grey himself has his own team," Fudou started with a big smirk, wrapping an arm around Genda's shoulder. The brunet in the middle of everything blinked his eyes and turned his attention back on Desuta. "Really?"

"_And _the fight they gave our team was _incredible_," Sakuma finished off, crossing his arms in the process. He nodded his head a few times as if relishing the soccer match they had back then – which was _not _how he had exclaimed it to be right now. Far from incredible, it was fearful.

Genda blinked again. "That's a lot coming from you two," he said, narrowing his eyes when he realized that the two of them returned to normal at Grey's sudden appearance.

"But still, Inazuma Japan won anyway," Desuta retorted with a laugh. "My team could have _never_ won against national representatives," he smirked, knowing that what he really meant behind his words were understood by the two ex-representatives of Japan. Fudou and Sakuma flinched. The two of them sent their glares, despite knowing what Desuta was capable of doing.

The bell rang before they could continue with their 'conversation'. All four looked up, mildly surprised. Desuta shrugged his school bag onto his shoulder. "Well then, I'll see the three of you in class," he nodded his head at them before he strode off.

Genda finally noticed his two best friends were still glaring at Desuta's retreating figure. He sweat dropped. "Uh… you guys look like you hate him a little bit too much…"

"NO KIDDING!"

* * *

><p>The school day was normal, like any other day. The other boys noted the other girls' absence and questioned Natsumi about it. Unluckily for the diva, her guess earlier about Touko not coming had been true. She was forced to tell the boys lies, even having to make up some ridiculous events or situations. She tried to not make it look like her story wasn't exaggerated or weird and achieved it. The boys didn't suspect a single thing. Especially since Kidou, Fideo, Kazemaru and Fubuki were a little bit <em>too<em> busy.

Gouenji though, was the main problem. He kept sending her worried glances. Knowing her boyfriend, he would try to get the real juice every time he'd get. Luckily for her, the lad's day was pretty packed with school activities and work. He almost barely made it to lunch.

Speaking of lunch, since Natsumi still had a lot of time to spare from finishing her food very quickly; she decided to stroll around the school. She stopped once in a while to chat with a few classmates but she wouldn't stop for long. Natsumi would continue strolling again, sometimes catching herself humming a song. Deciding for a change of scenery she decided to head up to the rooftop. Some fresh air would be nice. Her hand twisted the doorknob and she pushed the door open.

"Oh? I didn't expect you'd come here," a voice said.

Natsumi opened her eyes, surprised. Her eyes widened even more at the sight of Desuta, who was holding a Lolita doll in his hand.

* * *

><p>Me: Surprise, what is Desuta going at Inazuma High during lunch with a Lolita doll in his hands?!<p>

Desuta: HOW SHOULD I FUCKING KNOW?! OAe

Me: Haha! :3 Read and review please~


End file.
